For their advantages such as rapid analytical processing and high reproducibility of analytical results, automated analysis systems that analyze biological samples of blood, urine, and the like, are absolutely necessary for diagnosis of today. Automated analysis systems of this type come in a plurality of versions to suit different kinds of analysis. These versions are, for example, a colorimetric analyzer for conducting biochemical analyses, an immunoassay analyzer for with the use of antigen-antibody reactions to analyze the antigen or antibody contained in a sample, a coagulation analyzer for analyzing the ability of blood to clot, and a blood cell counter for determining the number of blood cell components contained in blood. Prior to the analysis of a sample with an automated analysis system, sample processing devices are also used that execute pre-processing such as centrifuging blood and/or dispensing the sample to create a plurality of child samples. At one hospital/clinic, biochemical test center, or the like, it is common that the above automated analysis systems and sample processing devices are each used in plurality.
If an error occurs in these automated analysis systems and/or sample processing devices, failure to undertake urgent countermeasures could lead to an interruption in a flow of the analysis or to a delay in a doctor's diagnosis. Accordingly, there is known a technique, as in Patent Document 1, intended to undertake urgent countermeasures by notifying the system/device error to a person responsible for the management of the system or device.